Melanie Martinez
Melanie Adele Martinez nasceu em 28 de Abril de 1995, na cidade de Baldwin, estado de Nova York. Melanie é cantora, compositora e fotógrafa nas horas vagas. Ela pertenceu ao time de Adam Levine na terceria temporada do The Voice EUA após encantar três dos quatro jurados ao cantar “Toxic” da Britney Spears. Melanie foi eliminada durante o Top 6. Em 2014, ela lançou seu EP debut intitulado "Dollhouse EP", já sob o selo da Maverick. Em 2016, após seu álbum de estreia Cry Baby e da parceria de sucesso com Allie X, "Die Another Day", Melanie atualmente se encontra fora da mídia, após muitos escândalos, sem promover ou lançar qualquer trabalho próprio, tendo suas últimas aparições junto de sua amiga Charli XCX durante a divulgação do single Doing It. Discografia Dollhouse EP (Extended Play) Singles * Bittersweet Tragedy PROMOCIONAL (2014) ---- 'Cry Baby (álbum)' Singles oficiais * Cry Baby (2015) * Dollhouse (2015) * Carousel (2015) * Soap (2015) Singles promocionais * Sippy Cup (2015) * Alphabet Boy (2015) * Training Wheels Single (2015) ---- STORM (álbum) Singles oficiais * Drop That Kitty (feat. Nara Sur & Ty Dolla $ign) (2016) * Redemption (2016) * Storm (feat. Remy Ma) (2017) ---- Outros * Die Another Day [[Allie X]] (2015) * Doing It [[Charli XCX]] (2016) * Drop That Kitty Fetty Wap (2016) ---- Remix EP * Dollhouse Remixes (2015) * Carousel Remixes (2015) * Soap Remixes (2015) ---- Featurings * Bloody Valentine [[Marina and the Diamonds]] (2015) * Die Another Day [[Allie X]] (2015) * Doing It [[Charli XCX]] (2016) Turnês * Dollhouse Tour (2014) * The Cry Baby Tour (2015) Biografia Infância e início da carreira Melanie Adele Martinez nasceu em 28 de abril de 1995 em Baldwin, Nova Iorque. Aos três anos de idade já cantava, e começou a aprender a tocar guitarra sozinha, um ano mais tarde, pois seus pais não tinham condições de pagar aulas de música. Ela começou a escrever canções aos quatorze anos, unindo sua admiração pela poesia e pela música. Nessa época, a jovem artista foi influenciada por compositores populares, como Regina Spektor e Feist. Frequentou a Baldwin Senior High School e, durante o ensino médio, criou gosto pela fotografia, especialmente retratos e obras conceituais. No lado musical, ela também participou de concursos de talentos da escola e recitais na ilha de Long Island, próximo à cidade onde morava. The Voice (2012) Em 2012, Melanie participou da terceira temporada do concurso de talentos estadunidense The Voice, da NBC, na esperança de desenvolver e melhorar suas habilidades musicais. A rede de televisão transmitiu o episódio de sua audição em 17 de setembro daquele ano. Martinez se apresentou nas audições às cegas cantando uma versão em jazz de "Toxic", uma canção de Britney Spears. Ao final de sua performance, três dos quatro treinadores - Adam Levine, Blake Shelton e Cee Lo Green - haviam virado suas cadeiras. Ela foi elogiada por sua versão "anormal" da canção. Comparando Melanie com Björk, Levine chamou a apresentação de "incrível" e, embora Shelton e Green tenham tentado leva-la para sua equipe, afirmando que ela agiu como uma "artista exclusiva que não soa como alguém mais", Melanie escolheu Levine para ser seu treinador. Antes de se juntar a equipe de Levine, a cantora disse que queria fazer parte de um time que a deixará se expressar criativamente e ser ela mesma. Sua versão de "Toxic" entrou nas cem melhores posições gerais e nas dez melhores posições das listas alternativas do iTunes Store. Durante o episódio de 9 de outubro, Melanie teve sua primeira rodada de batalha contra Caitlin Michele, que também pertencia a equipe de Levine. As competidoras cantaram a canção "Lights", de autoria da cantora Ellie Goulding, de forma "perturbadora". Embora Melanie tivesse alguns problemas durante os ensaios, sua apresentação mostrou a força de sua voz, o que complicou a escolha de Levine, pois ele teve que pedir ajuda para escolher o outro juiz. Acabaram escolhendo Martinez como a vencedora, permitindo que a Michele pudesse escolher entre Shelton e Green, sendo a equipe deste último a escolhida. Durante as batalhas, as quais foram transmitidas entre 29 e 30 de outubro de 2012, a concorrente é confrontada com Sam James, também da equipe de Levine. Para a competição, Martinez decidiu realizar uma versão simplificada de "Bulletproof" (2009) de La Roux, enquanto James fez uma versão de "Walking in Memphis" (1991), de Marc Cohn. A treinadora Christina Aguilera elogiou o desempenho de Melanie, dizendo que "quando você abre a boca e canta, realmente quase inquietante, convida você para este mundo especial que só você é capaz de criar". Finalmente, embora Shelton brincasse sobre o estilo da cantora e escolhesse James como vencedor, Levine escolheu Melanie como tal. De acordo com o vocalista do Maroon 5, os nervos de Martinez a ajudaram a brilhar com sua voz "sussurante". Para a primeira rodada ao vivo, a cantora interpretou "Hit the Road Jack" (1961), por Ray Charles, com um estilo de jazz. Embora o público decida salvar Amanda Brown e Bryan Keith na equipe, Adam salvou Melanie na votação para que ela pudesse continuar competindo. Em 12 de novembro, quando havia doze pessoas competindo e para a segunda rodada ao vivo, Martinez cantou "Cough Syrup", do Young the Giant, o qual teve uma performance recebida pelos críticos como "simples" e com Christina Aguilera comentando novamente sua performance dizendo que "foi provavelmente a sua apresentação mais emocional". Em 19 de novembro, quando havia apenas dez pessoas concorrendo, a cantora cantou "Seven Nation Army", do The White Stripes, a qual entrou entre as dez melhores posições da iTunes Store, juntamente com "Too Close", canção a qual Martinez também performou nesta mesma rodada nos dias 26 e 27 de novembro, quando havia apenas oito pessoas. Quando havia apenas seis pessoas concorrendo, Martinez cantou "The Show", de Lenka, por escolha de Levine. Logo depois, cantou "Crazy" de Gnarls Barkley por sua escolha, e foi eliminada. Dollhouse EP (2014) Após sua saída do The Voice, Martinez começou a trabalhar em projetos independentes com sua música. Ela lançou seu primeiro trabalho em 2014, o Dollhouse EP, e durante a promoção desse com uma turnê, a Dollhouse Tour que passou pelos Estados Unidos e parte do Canadá. Cry Baby e Turnê mundial (2015 - 2016) Cry Baby foi o álbum de estreia de Martinez. Seu processo de gravação e composição se deu entre 2012 e 2015, onde 2 faixas presentes no álbum foram originalmente lançadas no trabalho anterior de Melanie (Dollhouse EP). Após 6 faixas do álbum se tornarem singles e depois de muita demora, Melanie finalmente presenteia seus fãs com seu primeiro álbum. Sua capa e nome foram revelados no talk-show "The Tonight Show". No período anterior ao lançamento do álbum, Melanie colaborou com Marina and the Diamonds na faixa Bloody Valentine, presente no álbum Die Life/Alive Death de Diamandis; Martinez também realizou o ato de abertura da turnê Eternal Diamonds: the tribute. A era "Cry Baby" presenteou Melanie com 2 VMAs e seu primeiro Grammy (e um de melhor encarte), além de uma turnê mundial - a The Cry Baby Tour. Fim de "Cry Baby", Die Another Day e Polêmicas (2016) Após ser questionada por um fã no Twitter se haveriam mais clipes para o álbum após Soap, Melanie respondeu que não. Pela mesma rede social, anunciou o fim da era para o público. Num Q&A promovido pelo Ask Anything Chat e Saturday Night Online, a cantora revelou que estava colaborando com Allie X em uma canção; Alguns meses depois é lançada Die Another Day, um dueto entre Melanie e Allie. Como promoção da canção, as duas performaram a faixa na 56ª edição do Grammy Awards. Durante esse período pós-Die Another Day, Melanie entrou em uma série de polêmicas no Twitter, incluindo sua antiga parceira Marina Diamandis, a cantora Florence Welch, da banda Florence + The Machine e até o produtor Diplo. Doing It e especulações sobre um novo trabalho (2016 - presente) Depois das controvérsias no Twitter, Melanie ficou fora da mídia. Charli XCX convidou Martinez para a canção Doing It, desde então, as aparições da mídia da cantora se resumem em promover o single. Em uma apresentação no Jimmy Kimmel Live, Charli e Melanie receberam acusações de playback, porém Martinez desmentiu no Twitter, afirmando que eram os backing vocals. Recentemente, Melanie e a rapper Nara Sur foram vistas juntas em um estúdio, especula-se que ambas estejam trabalhando juntas em uma canção. Prêmios Categoria:Personalidades